<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>next to your heart, where I should be by sungshinelog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565072">next to your heart, where I should be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungshinelog/pseuds/sungshinelog'>sungshinelog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lobo [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Choi San, Alpha Park Seonghwa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Beta Choi Jongho, Beta Kang Yeosang, Beta Song Mingi, M/M, Magic, Mating, Mating Rituals, Omega Jung Wooyoung, Omega Kim Hongjoong, Supernatural Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:55:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungshinelog/pseuds/sungshinelog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"My name is Yeosang and I'm Wooyoung's beta."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lobo [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. and so it begins again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to the second installment of the Lobo series! If you haven't read the first one, you should definitely check it out! This won't make much sense otherwise :(</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wooyoung picked up on the scent first. <em>Ginger.</em> "You have to help me!" Wild eyes stared up at him and Wooyoung turned to San, seeking guidance.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Wooyoung sniffed the air again, suddenly aware of a new scent. Blood. He looked over the boy below him, noticing a gash in his side.</p><p>"We have to help him!" The omega shouted, bending down to inspect the boy further. "He's losing blood." San must have smelled it too, going to the boy's other side to help him stand.</p><p>"Can you walk?" His mate asked the boy, the boy hissing as he was pulled upright.</p><p>"I can try." They wobbled their way to the pack house, San throwing open the door upon arrival.</p><p>"Oh, you guys are back--" Hongjoong was immediately at their side, doing his own inspection of the boy the fated couple dragged in. "What happened?" They looked to the wounded boy for answers.</p><p>"Got into" --his breathing wavered, face pinched-- "a fight, with a rogue." San helped him forward, tugging them toward the healer. Eden was thankfully in the room when they entered.</p><p>"Help him!" he demanded, Wooyoung bustling to get the boy on the cot. "He's hurt." Eden came over quickly, hand going to the wound.</p><p>"That's a sick gash you got there."</p><p>"Yeah, I know." He flinched when Eden's hand pressed down. "Shit, that hurts." Hongjoong appeared behind them, removing the fated couple from the room.</p><p>"Give them space, yeah? It might be a while." San nodded, glancing over to Wooyoung who couldn't shake the concern off his face.</p><p>"He'll be okay." San hoped for his mate's sake, he was.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>The adrenaline from earlier was starting to wear off, Wooyoung tiredly sunken into San on the couch. "How long has it been?" He was struggling to keep his eyes open.</p><p>San wasn't much better, yawning into his elbow as he glanced at the clock. "It's been about three hours." The sun was rising on the horizon, casting Wooyoung in a soft orange glow. "Get some sleep, pup. You've been up all night."</p><p>"So have you." The omega countered, snuggling further into San. "Let's sleep together."</p><p>"Sounds perfect to me, pup." San drifted off without much thought.</p><p>Murmurs were what woke him, tired eyes opening softly to the now brightly lit room. They'd fallen over on the couch, Wooyoung tucked into him with San's arm thrown around his shoulders. He smiled gently, inhaling that peachy scent he's always loved.</p><p>"That's why it seemed so familiar." He heard someone whisper, attention going toward the conversation.</p><p>"So he's been hanging around?" He could tell that was Hongjoong. The other voice must be Seonghwa.</p><p>"Possibly. It doesn't really help us understand his motives, though."</p><p>"Do you think he's a spy?" San perked up at the mention of "spy," acutely aware of who they were speaking off.</p><p>"Maybe? This could all be a ruse to infiltrate our pack."</p><p>"I think you watch too many Bond movies." San supplied, the couple turning toward the new voice.</p><p>"Oh, good morning San." Hongjoong chirped. "Didn't realize we woke you."</p><p>"It's fine." He slid his body out from under Wooyoung, draping the blanket from the arm chair over him. "Are you guys really suggesting the new guy is a spy?" Hongjoong spluttered to explain.</p><p>"It's just odd, is all. Right, Seonghwa?" The pack leader rolled his eyes at his mate, stern gaze set on the young alpha.</p><p>"His scent has been in the air for the last few months. I couldn't pinpoint it at first, the scent not sitting right with me. Then, I remembered smelling it when we went to help Wooyoung--"</p><p>"He was the wolf that helped Wooyoung." San told them, watching as Seonghwa's expression became one of surprise. "He was the one that attacked the rogue."</p><p>"So he's technically on our side?" Hongjoong asked. San shrugged.</p><p>"At the very least, he deserves a chance. For helping Wooyoung." They shared a few more heated whispers before a door was creaking open. They glanced over to the healer's room, watching as the wounded boy tripped out.</p><p>He caught sight of the trio. "Oh, good morning." he offered, suddenly bashful under all of their stares. "I just wanted some water."</p><p>"You must be famished!" Hongjoong exclaimed, going over to the boy to lead him to the kitchen. "I'll make you breakfast."</p><p>"That's really not necessary--"</p><p>"I insist." Then, he was whisked away, Seonghwa and San staring after him.</p><p>"Omega instincts?"</p><p>"Omega instincts." Seonghwa agreed.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Breakfast was a bit of an awkward affair.</p><p>Wooyoung was sat beside San, watching the boy from the forest devour pancakes like he'd been starved. He might have been, living on his own for so long. Wooyoung felt for him. "Take it easy." Hongjoong eased, placing a fresh stack in front of the boy. "There's plenty more where that came from."</p><p>The boy blushed, head dropping in embarrassment. "Sorry. It's just been so long since I've had a proper meal." Wooyoung's heart hurt even more. He could tell Hongjoong's did too, watching as he placed even more pancakes on his plate.</p><p>"Well you eat up. I can make anything else you'd like."</p><p>"This is fine, thank you."</p><p>Everyone else had been relatively quiet since the boy's arrival, a much different welcome than Wooyoung's had been. Maybe it was because he wasn't inherently associated with anyone there, everyone cautious of the boy's intentions.</p><p>He seemed harmless enough, licking syrup of his fingers like a child, all toothy smiles. Wooyoung was honestly a bit endeared, feeling minimally like he belonged there. Belonged with their pack.</p><p>"Thank you so much for your kindness," The boy spoke after his plate had been stripped clean. "I apologize for intruding so suddenly."</p><p>"It's quite alright." Hongjoong told him. "You aren't a bother."</p><p>"Right, well." His eyes circled the table. "I should probably get going." He stood, Wooyoung matching him in an instant.</p><p>"Hold on." The boy paused, not meeting the omega's eye. "You're the wolf that helped me, aren't you? In the forest that day?"</p><p>"You must have me mistaken--"</p><p>"Ginger, you smelled like it then too." That was when the boy's head shot up, panicked.</p><p>"You can smell me?"</p><p>"I think we all can." He motioned to the table at large.</p><p>"This isn't your first time in this part of the woods, is it?" Seonghwa ventured, waiting for a response from the boy.</p><p>"I-- no." he admitted, head hanging once again. "But you should know it's with good reason."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"My name is Yeosang and I'm Wooyoung's beta."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>okay so I thought I'd add a bit of a preface before we get right into it! There's so much more to come, I'm sure this one will be MUCH longer than the first story haha.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. it was written in the stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That was yesterday.</p><p>Following the news, Hongjoong had immediately attacked, scaring the others as he clawed at the boy he'd been coddling just a moment ago. "Liar!" he shouted, jabs never ceasing. It took Seonghwa a great deal to pull him away. apologizing profusely for his mate's behavior.</p><p>"I don't know what's gotten into him." Seonghwa said, Hongjoong wriggling in his arms. "He's never like this." Yeosang shrugged it off, fingers running over the cuts on his skin.</p><p>"It's fine. Even I know how crazy it sounds to admit to being an omega's beta." His gaze shifted to Wooyoung.</p><p>"Trust me, this came as much of surprise to me as it does to you." He fiddled with his clothes. "I don't think it's like a normal alpha and beta bond.</p><p>"I'd been roaming alone for years, hunting for myself and living comfortably off the land. Until one night, I had a dream. Of a woman with the call of siren, singing something I couldn't fully understand. When I woke up, I felt a pull, one I'd never had before. It brought me here.</p><p>"I saw you, in the distance, and only one word came to mind: <em>protect."</em> He laughed, too breezily, slipping on the tattered coat he'd come in. "I understand this is new. It's new for me too. But I can't say I'll stay away." He stood by the door, "You know of me know. So let me roam free. I promise I'm solely here to protect Wooyoung." He tipped his imaginary hat, bewildered eyes following him as he disappeared once more.</p><p>Hongjoong settled, pout of anger still present. "He's lying!" he repeated, Seonghwa having to calm him down in his arms.</p><p>"Love, why do you say that? You weren't worried about him before?"</p><p>"That's because he wasn't trying to get close to my pup before." Seonghwa cooed at his grumpy omega.</p><p>"Hongjoong, you can't be mad at him for that."</p><p>"I can and I will be." he grumbled, finally free from from his mate's hold. He went straight for Wooyoung, hugging him close.</p><p>"You can't trust him, okay? You have all the protection you need right here." Ignoring his mate's whining, Seonghwa turned toward San.</p><p>"If you feel like he can be trusted, than I trust your word." He grabbed Hongjoong around the waist, hauling him away from Wooyoung as he spluttered protests. "I'll get Hongjoong to come around." Hongjoong was already refusing. "In the meantime, we should look into his claim. If who he speaks of exists, I worry I may already know who that woman is."</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung was sure he knew too. His birth mother.</p><p>Seonghwa dragged his mate away, leaving them to their qualms on the situation. Wooyoung wasn't as sure as San seemed about the boy, even if had helped him in the forest. If he had some kind of association with his mother, it meant things were more complicated than he ever imagined.</p><p>"We should talk to him." San suggested, nodding to the open doorway. "Ask him about the woman in his dream."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah." The alpha took his hand, leading them out toward the ginger scent. Yeosang hadn't gotten that far.</p><p>"I was hoping you'd come find me." He told them, gaze fixed on Wooyoung. "You know who I dreamt of, don't you? You can tell me who they are."</p><p>"I- I'm not sure." San placed a comforting hand on the omega, taming some of the nerves he still felt about the whole ordeal. "We think it could have been my birth mother."</p><p>"Were you abandoned?"</p><p>"I was adopted." He explained, launching into a short retelling of his life prior to the pack.</p><p>"You didn't know you were a wolf?"</p><p>"Not at first. It took coming here to discover that side of myself." San's hand had never left, the alpha inching closer to his mate as he and Yeosang talked more. The beta followed his movement, smiling softly.</p><p>"Your mate broke the spell." Wooyoung turned to San giving him his own smile.</p><p>"I guess he did." His attention went back to the beta. "Nothing about my life makes much sense anymore and you coming in so suddenly caused a bit of an uproar." Wooyoung frowned. "I'm sorry again, for Hongjoong."</p><p>"Don't worry about it." He waved the omega off. "It's my own doing. I knew the news of my status wouldn't be taken well. But if I hadn't told you, you'd probably still be wary of me." He raised his arms, stepping back. "Not that you can't be! You don't have to trust me right away, but it would be nice if you did." He sighed, "I can't expect to be accepted, especially having been a lone wolf most of my life, but at least don't push me away. I have a mission now, I should stay true to it."</p><p>Wooyoung wasn't sure what kind of protection he would be needing. Jongho was there for San for battles, for pack fights and territory runs. Wooyoung, as an omega, didn't need anything beyond his alpha, but his mother thought otherwise and it worried him.</p><p>"I'll talk to Hongjoong. We'll get this sorted." Yeosang thanked him, bowing once before he was walking back through the the lines of trees.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong remained unsettled that night, tossing and turning before Seonghwa finally had enough. "Would you quit that, I'm trying to sleep."</p><p>"Sorry," He sat up, turning on the bedside lamp and further waking his mate. "I just can't help, but worry." Seonghwa hauled himself to sit against the headboard, yawn slipping past his lips.</p><p>"I'll talk to Eden tomorrow, we can work through this. You shouldn't stress over something we don't have answers to."</p><p>"You and I both know omegas don't need betas. The have their mates as an ally, their pack. An omega needing a beta... it worries me Hwa. What reason would his mother have to send him a beta?" Seonghwa worried too. The story of Wooyoung's mother only further unraveled, leaving him more confused by the day.</p><p>"I don't know. But let's not worry about it tonight." He leaned over, wrapping Hongjoong in his arms and planting a kiss to his lips. "Rest." His mate pouted.</p><p>"But I'm not tired." Seonghwa's lips travelled down, lingering on his mating mark.</p><p>"I know one thing that'll tire you out."</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Voices carried through the dining room as Wooyoung entered, finding Jongho and Mingi there.</p><p>"If you're so worried, you take it."</p><p>"Hongjoong told you to do it."</p><p>"And I'll do it <em>after</em> I eat breakfast." Jongho's brows furrowed as he stared the other beta down.</p><p>"You take so long, though. What if he starves?"</p><p>"He won't starve! He was doing just fine before." Wooyoung chuckled at their petty fight, garnering their attention.</p><p>"Wooyoung! Please tell Jongho to leave me alone so I can eat breakfast in peace." He went back to munching on his eggs, leaving the beta to Wooyoung. Jongho sulked, baby face too cute to resist. The omega pinched his cheeks, the beta immediately swatting at his hand.</p><p>"Ow!"</p><p>"What's got the baby so fiesty?" He cooed, the young beta slapping his hand away with a frown.</p><p>"I was just telling Mingi he should be considerate of our guest--"</p><p>"Please, he's hardly our guest." Jongho shot him a glare, Mingi ignoring it in favor of buttering a bagel.</p><p>"As I was saying, I told him he should be considerate and take Yeosang his breakfast since he didn't want to join us at the table."</p><p>"And I will <em>after I eat."</em> Jongho punched him, sending them into another fit of fighting until Wooyoung stood between them.</p><p>"If it will appease the baby" --he puckered his lips at Jongho-- "I'll take Yeosang breakfast."</p><p>Jongho nodded eagerly, piling a plate high with tons of eggs and toast, much more than was probably necessary for one person. "Calm down, it'll only be me and Yeosang." As if realizing there would be more than one person eating from the plate, he started to add more. "Stop that, we have plenty." He chuckled as he hobbled away, endeared by the beta's caring nature.</p><p>He made it out in one piece, finding Yeosang leaning against a nearby tree. He was very quick to notice his presence, head turning in his direction before he was running over to help. "Geez, are you feeding the bears too?" He took the plate from him, hunger revealed as he salivated over the food.</p><p>"Nope, just a wolf." He motioned to the plate. "Feel free." Yeosang didn't have to be told twice, shoveling eggs into his mouth like a sport. "Easy there, you've got time." The pace with which he ate slowed, Yeosang lowering the plate in embarrassment.</p><p>"Sorry, I forget humans have manners." He laughed, picking up a piece of toast to nibble on. "Thank you for this, by the way." He took another bite of bread. "You don't have to feed me, but you are. So, thank you."</p><p>"Of course, it's only fair. Plus," The omega leaned closer, covering his mouth with his hand. "Between you and me, I think Hongjoong still cares about you, he may just have a hard time showing it."</p><p>"I struggle to believe it." His hand went to the scars on his arms. "He really did a number on me yesterday."</p><p>"He's protective of his pack." Wooyoung could see the way Yeosang's eyes fleeted to his neck.</p><p>"You don't wear a pack mark, though?"</p><p>"This is all still new to me." The omega told Yeosang. "I didn't understand what this all meant-- mating and marking and rituals-- I'd lived so long as human that it took much longer than it should have for me to mate with San." Wooyoung though about how kind they've all been, how welcoming of him they were even when he'sd been so scared. "I'm grateful to them, for waiting me out, for never rushing me. They let me choose my own fate. And still I picked them."</p><p>"Not every wolf is as lucky as you." Yeosang hadn't been given that choice.</p><p>"I can't really speak on my mother's behalf-- and I won't-- but know that if I could, I'd let you go back. To your own life. You shouldn't have to be tied to me because of my mother's mistakes."</p><p>"It's not up to you, though." the beta retorted, shrugging his shoulders. "And I don't mind being here. I feel more purposeful, my days don't drag on like they used to." Wooyoung wasn't sure what life Yeosang had been living previously, but if he said he was alright with this new found pull then the omega wouldn't rebuttal.</p><p>"It was nice talking to you, but I have to get back. San's probably wondering where I went off to." Yeosang nodded, letting the omega go on his way.</p><p>He found San eating breakfast alone, the betas long gone. "You should have waited for me." San jut out his lips for a kiss, Wooyoung granting him one.</p><p>"I thought you were eating with Yeosang?"</p><p>"I was, but I gave him all I had. I felt bad." San shook his head, sliding over his half eaten meal.</p><p>"We'll share then." Wooyoung plucked the bagel from his plate.</p><p>They ate in silence, Wooyoung's mind wandering to Yeosang and his mother and wondering just what went down all those years ago. "What's got you thinking so hard?" San asked once they were in the living room, television on, but neither paying attention.</p><p>"Do you think we'll ever know what happened with my mother?" He couldn't be sure they'd ever get answers, having been abandoned by both his parents. He didn't think his adoptive parents would know either.</p><p>He hadn't talked to them much since coming to the pack house, he realized. He'd been caught up in the whirlwind of wolves and full moons and mating, it hadn't really crossed his mind. "I'm not sure, but I think Yeosang's arrival could be a warning." San said. "Something's coming." That was what made Wooyoung worry.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Morning hadn't quite broke through, but Yeosang was awake anyway. Down by the river bed, he washed away a day's worth of grime from his skin.</p><p>He wasn't quite accustomed to this human side, having lived so long in his wolf form. He had no reason to shift, no reason to call upon the human version of himself amongst the trees. But after the dream, he'd felt a pull to change, to become one on two legs, wobbling for days as he got used to the footing.</p><p>Being a human was different and it meant getting accustomed to things he wasn't all that used to. Like bathing and talking and wearing clothes. He'd had some trouble with that last one, ransacking a camping site for something to wear. He snagged a t-shirt and jeans, belatedly grabbing the jacket when he realized humans are more susceptible to the cold.</p><p>Even know, there was a breeze, Yeosang shaking as the water dripped from his hair. It would be warmer soon, the sun rising on the horizon.</p><p>He laid out for a while, clothes hung to dry, thinking about Wooyoung and his makeshift pack. They seemed nice enough-- minus Hongjoong who still gave him a death glare any time he caught Wooyoung with him. Yeosang almost hated to admit how nice it felt, to belong somewhere, to not have to be entirely alone anymore.</p><p>He heard the scuffing of paws against dirt, trying to decipher how close the wolf that was running was. Yeosang guessed they were a a few meters away, nowhere close enough to sneak up on him. He doubted they would even smell him, his scent too faint for most. Somehow, Wooyoung didn't have trouble sniffing him out which may be a byproduct of their weird connection. It was still rather odd though, given that most of the pack could.</p><p>It was quiet again, Yeosang closing his eyes for a bit. Until he heard rustling, ears perking up as he waited for more. It was deathly still, but the beta could pick up a scent. Cinnamon. "You're not being very stealthy." He told the wind, words being carried off until whoever dared disturb him squirmed out of their hiding place. </p><p>A wolf with chestnut fur had emerged, camoflauged between the trees. "I'm guessing you don't hunt very often?" The wolf said nothing, staring at Yeosang very intently. It was then that he realized he was stark nacked amongst the grass. "Ah, my apologies." He reached for his jeans, tugging them on even though they were still damp. </p><p><em>"You should really be careful."</em> The wolf suddenly projected, startling Yeosang with the timbre of his voice. <em>"I could have been a rogue wolf."</em></p><p>"But you weren't," he defended. "Besides, I've fought rogues before."</p><p><em>"Was that why you were hurt when they found you?"</em> Yeosang focused on the wolf once more, imagining his human form. He must be from Seonghwa's pack.</p><p>"Partially. They'd caught me off guard, and I usually don't have to fight more than one." The wolf nodded, ears twitching as critters crawled past.</p><p><em>"Still, you should be more careful."</em> Yeosang rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Who are you to tell me what I should be doing."</p><p><em>"Someone important to Wooyoung, just as you claim to be. So if you really want to follow through with your promise of keeping him safe, I suggest you start by looking after yourself."</em> Yeosang scoffed, standing up to tower over the wolf.</p><p>"Don't act so high and mighty." The wolf met his gaze, eyes never leaving even as he began to shift, much more at ease with turning than Yeosang was.</p><p>They were eye level. "I was only trying to help."</p><p>"I don't need your help." The other boy didn't back down, no matter how narrow Yeosang's eyes had gotten. He challenged him, dared him to look away first, Yeosang even more perturbed.</p><p>"Yeosang?" He turned his attention to the voice, finding a very confused Wooyoung. "Is everything okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, <em>yeah."</em> He brushed past the newcomer, into familiarity. Wooyoung glanced at the boy.</p><p>"Jongho? Aren't you supposed to be running territory laps with Mingi?" Jongho wasted no time shifting back, scrambling away as if the omega hadn't asked him a question. "That little punk." he sighed. "Don't mind him. If he tried to scare you in anyway, I bet it's because Hongjoong put him up to it."</p><p>"It's cool. He's just a pup to me." The sun peeked over the trees. "Why are you up so early?"</p><p>"Couldn't sleep." His eyes roamed over the river bed, looking just about ready to jump in. "Thought I'd come find you, talk to you for a bit."</p><p>"Don't you have San to help you through the night?" Wooyoung cackled, throwing an arm out to Yeosang's chest.</p><p>"Yes and no. He needs to rest up before our trip with Seonghwa today." The last time they'd met, the omega had mentioned going off somewhere with the pack alpha, telling him they would be searching for answers to his past. To how Yeosang was now a part of it.</p><p>"Shouldn't you be resting then too?" The omega shrugged, dipping his toes into the cool water with a squeal.</p><p>"Maybe, but I'm nervous. I don't know if I'm ready to hear the whole story." The water rippled as his legs bounced. "I've been dying for answers to my past but now that it's happening, I'm scared it won't be what I expected." He was no longer looking at Yeosang. "I don't want to hate my birth mother. I think she really tried to give me everything I needed, even if it wasn't with her." The beta sat beside him, offering his calming pheromones so Wooyoung wouldn't weep. "I never thought my life could ever be this complicated."</p><p>"I don't think anyone ever expects it to be." Yeosang offered, letting his hand cover Wooyoung's. Living as a wolf most of his life, the beta never thought that would change. That his animal instincts would be outweighed by the need to protect. A concept so foreign, yet feeling so right. "Look at me, I thought I'd live alone for the rest of my life, yet here I am." He bumped their shoulders, going for teasing, but Wooyoung still frowned.</p><p>"You should be allowed a choice."</p><p>"But I wasn't, and we can't change that." He stood up, offering a hand to Wooyoung. "Let's get you back, I'll bet Seonghwa will want to head out early."</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>It took some convincing, but Yeosang was allowed to go with them after much debate. "It's only fair, if you guys are bringing your betas." Wooyoung had brought up, seeing Mingi and Jongho with the alphas.</p><p>"They're trained to battle." Seonghwa countered, but Yeosang was already ahead of him.</p><p>"And so am I." He proved his point by attacking San, the alpha's counterattack delayed by sheer surprise. But when he caught his bearings, he fought hard. Wooyoung worried it wouldn't end well.</p><p>Just before things got out of hand, Seonghwa was barking out a command to stop. All movement ceased. "Enough! You've proven your skill. I'll allow it." Yeosang beamed, San offering his hand in a handshake.</p><p>"You did really well." Wooyoung was happy to see Yeosang happy.</p><p>Seonghwa told them the coven they were visiting was well away from their part of town, insisting it be a two day trip to accommodate for Wooyoung. "Who says I'll hold you back?"</p><p>"It's not that I think you would hold us back. My worry lies in your reaction to the answers you may not be ready to hear." Wooyoung understood then, agreeing to an overnight stay for the sake of his sanity. He really hoped it would stay intact.</p><p>They shifted, running amongst the trees with paws instead of feet. Seonghwa led the way, Mingi behind him, the others scattered evenly to make up the back.</p><p>Having not gotten much sleep, Wooyoung was still moving fast, driven by pure adrenaline as the sun soon crossed the sky. It wasn't quite dark when they arrived, but Wooyoung knew it would only be a matter of time.</p><p>"Eden said we should ask for Jiho. He was his mentor while he still lived here with the coven." The others nodded, waiting behind the alpha as he knocked on the door. The door flew open, no one to greet them and they stayed by the door, wary of if they should enter or not.</p><p>Wooyoung heard someone sigh, clearly over there dilemna, popping out of the shadows with a beaming smile. "Come in! Don't be scared!" He was much more lively than Wooyoung had expected, basing his notions of healers to be more tamed, as was Eden. He bounced over to them with a hand extended, ready for introductions. "I'm Kyung, it's so nice to meet you."</p><p>Seonghwa did the honor of naming them off, pointing to each of them individually. "We're sorry to bother, but we came looking for Jiho." Kyung seemed all the more eager, shuffling them away from the front hall into an open living room.</p><p>"You've made it to the right place!" He cupped a hand over his mouth. "Jiho, some wolves are here to see you!" he shrilled, much too loud for Wooyoung's sensitive ears. "He should be down in a minute."</p><p>Wooyoung spared a glance around, finding the house they were in to be filled with trinkets aplenty. Some of which actually stared back at him and he dropped his head, leg bouncing beside San's.</p><p>"Kyung, as I have told you a dozen times before, you don't have to scream. I already knew they were here." Kyung bashfully let his head drop, a small sorry passing his lips. "I apologize for my apprentice. He's not used to our kind." Wooyoung raised a brow at his choice of words, question unanswered as Jiho took a seat. "What can I help you with today?"</p><p>Seonghwa took the lead again. "As you may have heard from Eden, we've encountered an enchanted wolf. I've brought him with me today." Wooyoung felt it appropriate to stand, bowing to the healer before sitting down again. "We seek your advice, guidance, anything really to help us understand why he'd been enchanted in the first place." The healer turned to him, studying him in the dim light of the room.</p><p>"Magic still runs in his veins, meaning he's currently still under some sort of spell."</p><p>"I feel it necessary to mention that his mother is thought to be a witch."</p><p>"A half blood." His expression remained neutral. "Not normal for your kind." He studied Wooyoung more, moving closer until he stood in front of him.  "You've seen her recently, haven't you? In your dreams."</p><p>"I think so." Wooyoung answered, nervous about the healer's strong gaze.</p><p>"She's trying to warn you. You're in much greater danger than you realize."</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>It was a hard thing to process, the reason for Yeosang's arrival.</p><p>It was later now, Seonghwa asking for a spare room or two for a night's rest. Jiho had allowed it, seeing the omega in distress and feeling for him. "Take all the time you need."</p><p>Wooyoung had laid to rest as soon as dinner had ended, avoiding conversation and closing himself off from the pack as he took time to process. San gave him his space, petting his hair for a moment before heading downstairs once more.</p><p>"Still not talking?"</p><p>"No. It was a lot to take in."</p><p>San had been sat beside his mate as Jiho told the story. "I knew of your mother. My master had been her teacher. She'd spent many years under his care before she vanished."</p><p>"Vanished?" Wooyoung had blurted, they were only just beginning.</p><p>"She'd stopped coming around, stopped keeping in to touch, it was only years later when she appeared again. Older, wiser... scared. She told me she had met someone. Someone who promised her his life for love.</p><p>"She'd been wooed, swept off her feet by some wolf... I heard her story and I told her I couldn't help her."</p><p>"Why!?" the omega demanded, standing to his full height. "Why couldn't you help her? Why couldn't you have stopped this from happening?" San reached for him, pulling him down, calming his mate.</p><p>The healer frowned, guilty. "I didn't know how." Wooyoung's own frown deepened. "She'd gone off book to cast the spell that hid your identity. As powerful as the spell had been, meeting your mate had been stronger. Fate took it's natural course and when the ancestors brought you back together..."</p><p>"It broke her curse." Jiho nodded.</p><p>"She'd done it to keep him safe, away from the world she'd been swept into. She wanted Wooyoung to live as human, but the fate of a mated wolf can't be changed." San could feel the sadness that overtook his omega, wishing he could do more to help. Almost asking Jiho to stop. "She turned to magic in her time of need and called upon an ally." Their attention shifted to Yeosang and he cowered at their stares. "She needs you to keep her son safe because she can't do it herself."</p><p>"What reason does she have to not personally find me? She could have told me all this. Could have explained this herself."<em> Maybe then I would be less mad</em>, San heard it. He pulled his mate closer.</p><p>"Your father has already taken her." Six shocked faces stared at the healer. "He's coming to find you next."</p><p>This was something San had already known. That something was coming. That they would need to be ready.</p><p>"Do you think we could stop him?" He asked Seonghwa, back in the moment. "Before he tries?"</p><p>"It's already too late."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a new perspective...</p><p>this is honestly so heavy already and there's only more to come :/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. you should have told me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jongho watched as Yeosang chased after a rabbit, seemingly unbothered. Unlike Jongho, who bore the burden of his upset alpha. Wooyoung had clearly been shocked, locking himself away from everyone after Jiho was finished speaking. </p><p>Jongho felt Yeosang should be hurting too, wearing the weight of his omega as Jongho did with San.</p><p>Yeosang eventually noticed him, disdain on his features as he circled back to the coven. "Is there any reason for you to be scowling like that?"</p><p>"Were you not listening to Jiho? Wooyoung is in danger!"</p><p>"I'm well aware." Jongho's scowl only deepened.</p><p>"Should you not be in there, then? Talking to him, calming him down?"</p><p>"I can't do anything for him."</p><p>"Why not?" Jongho fumed, voice raising. "As his beta, you should be able to feel his pain. Yet, you're out here, chasing game like Wooyoung's life isn't at risk." Yeosang was eerily calm, smoothing down the out of place hairs on his head.</p><p>"Shared pain is not something I'm accustomed to. I can feel his distress, but there's little I could do for him with my limited knowledge on human affairs." He crossed his arms. "Even pack affairs aren't my forte, so I apologize if I can't be exactly what Wooyoung needs in his time of woe. I thought that his mate would smooth things over."</p><p>Jongho knew that San could easily sway Wooyoung back to normalcy, so he couldn't understand what anger he harbored for being so troubled. Maybe it was because this wasn't just about Wooyoung. It was about San too, thus lopping him in.</p><p>He cared, maybe too much and he just wanted Yeosang to care too. "Let me offer you some advice, then." Jongho waited until Yeosang nodded to continue. "Hear his worries. San may be someone he can trust, but he may not always be someone he can talk to. Be that someone for him." He left, choosing not to wait to see if Yeosang would follow him in.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>It was hours after his talk with Jongho, Yeosang still unsure of his place beside Wooyoung. Magic may have blessed him with the title, but it meant he had a lot to learn to be a good beta for Wooyoung.</p><p>San had woken up a few hours ago, greeting Yeosang as he went for a run. The beta had chosen to nest outside, not wanting to bother the pack with sleeping arrangements.</p><p>Knowing Wooyoung was alone, he made his way inside. Jongho had been right. He shouldn't have holed himself away when Wooyoung clearly needed someone to talk to. Like Jongho said, the omega had a mate to confide in, but some things were just too hard to even talk about with your mate.</p><p>Yeosang lingered by the door, still hesitating even as he heard the clear sound of movement. Wooyoung was obviously awake and he could probably smell Yeosang right outside.</p><p>He was proven right when the door swung open, Wooyoung gazing at him expectantly. "Are you going to come in or...?" </p><p>"Sorry." Wooyoung stepped aside, letting the beta enter the bedroom he'd used for the night. San's scent was strong, a clear indicator that he'd scented the omega before heading out. Yeosang coughed, placing himself by the window.</p><p>"You're allowed to sit." Wooyoung told him, patting the space beside him. Yeosang apologized again before taking the seat offered, nervous as the silence dragged on.</p><p>"Yesterday--"</p><p>"Did you know?" The question startled the beta. "Did you know my mother had been taken?" Yeosang shook his head. Beyond the dream he had of her, he'd known nothing of the woman before that night. "She didn't say anything? At all?"</p><p>"I can barely remember it. And from what I do remember, she'd sung me a song. One that was obviously masked a spell that brought me here to you." Yeosang wished he knew more.</p><p>"There has to be a reason she chose you. Of all the lone wolves in the world..." The omega had a point. It was a thought Yeosang often came back to. Why had he been chosen as Wooyoung's beta? "I'm sorry, I'm having a hard time wrapping my head around everything."</p><p>"You're okay." Yeosang told him earnestly. "It's a lot to take in."</p><p>"Can you imagine," Wooyoung was staring out the window. "How heartbroken she must have been. How much she must have suffered. I want to be angry at her for doing this to herself, but I can't." There were tears falling from his eyes, the beta reaching out to wipe them away. "Not when all she wanted was love."</p><p>"She was human. Unlike us, she had no way of knowing your father wasn't the one. He was wrong too, for allowing it. For letting her fall so hard when he knew he couldn't catch her." He pulled the omega closer, allowing him comfort as his crying failed to seize. "Calling your father a villain is cruel, but there's just no other word to justify his actions. He shouldn't have led her along."</p><p>It was quiet as his words settled, time almost frozen as he thought of what to say next.</p><p>"Do you think I should be scared? Of my father coming to find me?" The beta wished he could tell him he had no reason to be. But there was a reason for his hidden identity and he could only assume his father was more of a monster than the stories revealed.</p><p>Eventually, Wooyoung dozed off, head still on Yeosang's shoulder. The beta combed a hand through his hair, letting him rest a bit more before they made the trip back.</p><p>"Has he said anything?" San asked, appearing in the doorway. </p><p>"We talked a bit." he admitted, letting his hand fall and directing his attention to the alpha. "He's more worried for his mother than he'd like to admit."</p><p>"I don't blame him. She was probably running all her life." The beta could allow himself to hurt for her, even if she had gone against the rules. She didn't deserve this life. "Seonghwa says we'll be leaving right at noon." He glanced at his mate. "Keep him up here, I'm going to talk with Jiho before we go." </p><p>The beta let his own eyes fall shut, a short nap would do them both some good.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Jiho was speaking with Seonghwa when San found him, voices quieting as they saw him enter. "I wanted to ask you something." he directed his words to Jiho, who in turn, said a hasty goodbye to Seonghwa so they could be free to talk. Just the two of them.</p><p>"What was it you wanted to ask?"</p><p>"Was there anything else you could tell me about Wooyoung's mother? No matter how small." Jiho sighed, most likely expecting it.</p><p>"I didn't know her that well. I was young when she'd started coming by. She spent long hours with my master, I was never allowed to sit in on those meetings." He sat back in his chair. "One thing I can tell you is she was persistent. Before my master took her in, she came by every other day to plead with him. It wasn't everyday humans wanted to be associated with us. My master had been skeptical of her. Worried that if he started teaching her, it would only lead to his downfall." San watched the man turn away. "He was right, but it wasn't his downfall that came."</p><p>"She must have had her reasons for wanting to learn magic?"</p><p>"If she did, my master never told me. He kept their lessons very secretive, hardly mentioning her outside of these four walls." San knew there wasn't much else he could get out of Jiho, yet he still wished the man knew more. Could tell him what he wanted to hear.</p><p>A knock brought him back. "Ready?"</p><p>Back at the pack house, Wooyoung pulled his mate aside, nodding to the forest. San shifted, the omega not far behind before they were trekking dirt. A run was exactly what they needed.</p><p>San wasn't sure how far they'd gone, chasing after the omega as he pushed himself harder, faster. Running away from his problems.</p><p>Tired limbs met the grass, Wooyoung falling with a huff.<em> "I'm sorry for being so distant."</em> he told San when the alpha nestled beside him. <em>"I didn't mean to push you away."</em> San nipped at his fur, tongue peeking out as he started grooming the omega.</p><p><em>"Don't apologize. I know how hard it must be for you."</em> Wooyoung huddled closer, enjoying the alpha's attention. <em>"Sorry we couldn't get more out of Jiho. He said his master was pretty discreet about the whole thing."</em></p><p><em>"How could he not be? She was probably learning love spells to conquer my father."</em> His muzzle rested over San's. <em>"Or maybe she'd already met him at that point. Maybe she was already trying to charm him."</em></p><p>
  <em>"You can't assume this is all your mother's fault."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know. I just-- having known she was unfated makes it hard for me. She was human. She didn't belong in this world and yet she chose to get wrapped up in it."</em>
</p><p><em>"Your father could have been a real sweet talker."</em> Wooyoung chortled, sneeze following as he lowered himself down again.</p><p>
  <em>"I wish I could met her, maybe then I could understand."</em>
</p><p>San filled Wooyoung up that night, rocking into him with all the words he couldn't say to make his omega feel better.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>A stakeout was added to their nightly territory run that evening, Jongho busy between the trees. Mingi was somewhere behind him, Seonghwa not too far. They were checking for intrudors, any signs of rogue wolves slipping into their territory. Lucky for them, they found none.</p><p>"West end, clear." he heard Seonghwa call. Jongho leaped up beside him, nodding as the others gathered. "We'll still be on high alert. Jongho, you take the first half with Daehwi. Mingi and I will take the back half." Daehwi would walk the east side while Jongho stayed on the west.</p><p>They went their separate ways, Jongho hoping for a quiet night. There hadn't been much activity since Yeosang's arrival and he could only hope it stay that way.</p><p>Jongho stalked between the trees, keeping his eyes and ears open as he kept up a pace. There wasn't much movement beyond his own rustling. He heard a distant howl, Daehwi telling him all was good on his end. </p><p>It was a few hours later when Jongho tired out. He didn't want to dawdle anymore, laying down for a minute to rest up. There was still some time before their shift change and he thought he'd make it through if he took a moment's rest. </p><p>A moment's rest turned into an hour nap, waking only because of the harsh cry that had reached his ears. He jumped up, searching for the sound again before he heard it to his left. The beta sprinted off toward it, knowing the cry to be familiar, but definitely not pack.</p><p>He stopped short when he saw a brawl, familiar light fur standing out in total darkness. The rogue that had gotten him was set to kill, canines out as he went to bite. Jongho got to him first. <em>"Run!"</em> he told Yeosang, pinning the other wolf down so the beta could make an escape.</p><p>Except, Yeosang wasn't leaving. <em>"Go on! Get out of here!"</em> Yeosang was shaking his head. Lost in Yeosang's odd behavior, the rogue got the upper hand, pushing Jongho off and retaliating. Yeosang was quick to help, knocking the wolf off and sending them into another fighting fit. Jongho stood on the sidelines, unsure. He'd given Yeosang an escape, why had he stayed? </p><p><em>"Watch out!"</em> Jongho jerked back to reality, falling with an <em>oof</em> as the rogue got to him. He struggled under their weight, unprepared for the ambush, before finally flipping them over, teeth sinking into the other wolf's neck. He held steady, a second, then two. The wolf went limp in his hold.</p><p>Jongho moved back, gaze shifting to the other beta.<em> "What's wrong with you? I told you to leave."</em> Yeosang bowed his head. Jongho caught sight of a gash above his neck, moving closer to inspect it. <em>"You're hurt."</em> Unconsciously, Jongho began to tend to the wound, licking up the dried blood to clean the beta off. Yeosang stumbled back, wide eyes meeting the beta's. <em>"Don't move."</em> Jongho chided, circling around him again to continue his work.</p><p>When the wound was clean, Jongho stood back.<em> "I should go back and warn the others about this."</em> He pointed his muzzle at Yeosang. <em>"You should go back to the pack house, ask Eden to help patch you up."</em> Yeosang didn't say anything, but he walked away in what Jongho hoped was the direction of the pack house.</p><p>He got to sleep after that, though, it was a lost cause on his troubled mind. Seonghwa promised him he'd keep an eye out on their remaining rounds, but Jongho still worried, doing his own walks just for the hell of it.</p><p>He came back to the pack house tired and muddled, welcomed by a warm breakfast made by the pack omega. "How was it last night? Yeosang woke me up just before sunrise when he came to visit Eden." A sigh of relief passed through the beta, happy to hear Yeosang had actually taken his advice.</p><p>"One surprise attack was all we got. I'm not sure what Wooyoung's father has planned, but we need to be ready." His voice was quieter when he said, "The full moon is in two days. There's no telling what can happen with Wooyoung's first shift."</p><p>Wooyoung's full shift under a full moon would be the hardest one yet. He wouldn't be accustomed to the call of the night, his shift most likely unpredictable. His omega might be in full control and that meant keeping him under watch, for his safety. "I've already talked with San and he suggested he take him to the alcove." Hongjoong looked saddened with the news. "I know you like to go on pack runs during the full moon, but there's always the next one." The omega hummed, obviously still bothered, but with less conviction.</p><p>Jongho knew he would be tagging along with the couple which meant one more pack member down for the run. "I just hope it's not too bad for him." the omega sighed. The beta could only hope for the same.</p><p>In preparation for the full moon, he went to find San so they can talk about a game plan for Wooyoung's first shift. He'd made it as far as the staircase before his name was being called. He faced the hall, finding Yeosang there with his head down. "Did you call me?" The beta nodded, the movement causing the younger beta to notice the bandage on his neck.</p><p>"I wanted to thank you for last night." his voice just above a whisper. "I was being careless." Jongho simply sighed.</p><p>"It's fine, just please be more careful." He'd already warned the beta once. Given last night's encounter, he hoped Yeosang would actually head his warning this time. He had one foot on the first step when Yeosang called out, "Wait!" Jongho paused.</p><p>"I know you wanted me to run yesterday, but I couldn't stand the thought of leaving you to that rogue." Yeosang finally lifted his gaze. "I had to at least try to help." There was sincerity in his eyes, seeping through enough to make Jongho look away from their intensity.</p><p>"Well, I appreciate it." His words were curt, a little too formal and he coughed away the nerves that settled around him. "I'm going to go." Yeosang didn't stop him that time and he fled. From the heavy pounding of his heart at Yeosang's words.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>"The full moon falls on Friday." San told Wooyoung, dropping a suitcase on the bed. "We'll need to be prepared." San had already told his mate of his plan, but Wooyoung still seemed confused.</p><p>"What's the big deal with the full moon anyway?"</p><p>"It'll be your first as a newly presented wolf. Unlike a regular change, you won't be in control of your omega this time around." He piled in some of their clothes, Wooyoung watching him. "You're still young as a wolf and it'll be a few moons before you're able to grasp a moon shift." His mate pouted and San kissed him gently. "Don't worry, Jongho and I will keep an eye on you."</p><p>Even with the promise, San found himself feeling reluctant about it all. San knew how bad a full moon could be for a first timer, and imagining his mate in such a situation. He could only hope it pass quickly, the night not coming soon enough.</p><p>Bags packed, they set out for the alcove the night before as precaution. Yeosang also went along, claiming it was for Wooyoung's safety. Jongho had assured the beta that it would be fine if he stayed at the pack house, but the older beta insisted. So the four of them went, moon bright, but not bright enough to call on their wolves. San knew the omega was already feeling some of the effects, having been on edge since that morning.</p><p>"Why is it so hot?" he yelled out, pulling at his sweater in annoyance. The hot flashes were definitely a bad sign and San could see the sweat on his mate's brow.</p><p>"We're almost there, baby." he assured, hoping that in the calm of the alcove, he could alleviate some of the pain his mate was feeling.</p><p>San pulled open the door, shuffling the omega inside while also dumping their stuff off. "Under no circumstances can we let Wooyoung leave, got it?" the alpha reminded the betas. Each one nodded and San could breathe a little easier knowing they were in good hands. He shut the door behind him, being met with a very naked omega on the bed. "Oh pup," he sighed, his omega wriggling in the sheets.</p><p>"It hurts." the omega whined, whole body convulsing with the urge to shift, but it was too soon. San slid in next to him, holding him close because that was all he could do. Wooyoung's omega was fighting to be set free and all San could offer was his calming alpha scent so Wooyoung wouldn't hurt as much.</p><p>It was easier in the morning, Wooyoung not as squirmy. He was able to eat breakfast and catch up on his sleep, the night before too painful to even think about knocking out. Once the sun set, though, it was like a switch had been flipped and Wooyoung was crying out, pain insufferable as San sat beside him. He knew it would be any minute now. Wooyoung would shift and he'd have to hope the omega wouldn't lash out. Worse comes to worst, he would use his alpha voice.</p><p>"I hate this." he cried, still stark naked and now bent over as the shift threatened to take over.</p><p>"It'll be over soon." San promised, even if he wasn't sure himself how long Wooyoung would last. Could be a few hours, could be daybreak. A first shift was unpredictable like that. "Trust in me. I'll keep you safe." The omega recoiled, falling over as the worst of it hit. San gave him the space, knowing it was time. Wooyoung was going to shift.</p><p>He watched as his mate struggled, bones cracking as skin became fur. He howled as soon as he was on four paws, eyes set on San. "You okay?" Their bond meant they could communicate even if they weren't in the same form, but Wooyoung was being deathly silent and San worried. "Wooyoung?"</p><p>Before he could repeat it a second time, Wooyoung was pawing at the door, frantic to get out. San rushed over to him, trying to hold him back as he struggled with the barrier. "Hey, hey calm down!" Wooyoung wriggled, insistent and San hissed when his claws met his skin. He knew it was the effects of the full moon, but it still hurt to think Wooyoung wouldn't be cognoscente enough to realize he was hurting his mate. The scratching got to be too much and San let go, throwing himself over him instead in an effort to keep him pinned down.</p><p>Wooyoung growled and San's alpha was taken aback, immediately letting up in fear of having done something to anger his mate. Wooyoung used that opportunity to tackle the door again, the give a little easier every time he crashed against it. San realized the door would soon fall over if he continued like that. "Jongho!" he warned, hearing the rustle outside before something pressed against the door.</p><p>Jongho's weight did little to deter the omega who kept pushing and pushing until there was no door to push. Jongho was already in his wolf form, trying to push at the omega to keep him inside. Wooyoung wasn't having any of it, barking loudly and worrying San because he couldn't make out any words.</p><p>They tousled, Jongho trying his hardest to keep Wooyoung from slipping away. San was behind him, grip on the omega's waist, but it was hard to keep him still as he fought his beta. </p><p>When San lost his grip a third time, he shifted, barking out a command to hopefully calm his omega. Nothing. Wooyoung didn't even react. In fact, the power of his command had been so strong, Jongho slipped up, falling over as Wooyoung almost toppled out. Luckily, Yeosang was able to push him back in.</p><p>"Why didn't he stand down?" Yeosang asked, splayed atop Wooyoung to keep him from running.</p><p>"I don't know!" Wooyoung kept growling, paws wild as he growled more ferociously. Moon shifts were hard to contain, yes, but this was a whole new realm of unpredictable. "Wooyoung, stop!" Wooyoung did not stop, he kept going, kept fighting, Yeosang grunting with every jab at his side. Jongho tried to aid him, but the omega was too crazed, pushing and snarling and making San want to cry.</p><p>"Pup, listen to me." He wasn't using alpha voice, but he wanted Wooyoung to break through. Something wasn't right. "Baby?" Wooyoung bared his teeth ominously at San.</p><p>"Tell me if I'm wrong, but shouldn't he be more docile with his mate, even under the spell of the moon?" Yeosang questioned. San knew he should be. Wooyoung should have listened. He should have calmed at the sound of his voice. </p><p>"Something's wrong." He told the betas, making eye contact with Jongho. "We need Seonghwa here." The beta nodded before running off to hopefully get the pack alpha here as soon as possible. </p><p>Without Jongho's help, Yeosang fought with the weight of Wooyoung, balancing himself enough to keep the omega under him. San kept his own front paws on the omega's chest as a safety net, mostly because physical touch from him still seemed to do nothing.</p><p>A howl sounded, too far away to make out the wolf behind it, but it got Wooyoung going, wrestling the beta harder as the alpha tried his best to keep him under control. "Is that Seonghwa?" San feared his own answer.</p><p>"I don't think so."</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>The pack had gathered just as the moon broke through, the buzz a full moon always a little more intense.</p><p>Seonghwa stood beside his mate, listening as he gave the speech he always did when it came time for another full moon. Some of the younger wolves were already itching to change, nodding excitedly as Hongjoong wrapped up the lengthy dialogue. "Let the night begin!" Howls erupted as wolves sprinted out, shifting midway as others did so outside. The pack alpha watched them go fondly as he and Hongjoong took their time. "I'm sad Wooyoung can't join us yet." his mate lamented. Seonghwa hummed, throwing an arm around the omega.</p><p>"In due time, love. Just you wait." Hongjoong giggled, standing on his tippy toes to kiss his mate.</p><p>"Come on, let's join them!"</p><p>Just as they shifted, a wolf came scuttling through the trees, Seognhwa assuming it to be one of the younger pups who lost their way. But then he caught the scent, head jerking so fast Hongjoong noticed it too. "What's he doing back here?"</p><p>"Something must be wrong." </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>"Trust in me. I'll keep you safe." Those were the last words he heard before he felt the worst pain imaginable, falling over with the force of it. He felt like he couldn't breathe. It was almost like drowning, body submerged underwater as his omega fully took over.</p><p>The tightness in his chest didn't let up, stuck between himself and his omega. He couldn't hear that well, his ear feeling like they'd been stuffed with cotton. There was a throbbing pain in his head, hands coming to cradle the spot where it hurt the most. He whined, but it stayed with him. He couldn't project his pain, feeling like his world was caving in.</p><p>"There you are." He heard someone say and he whipped around, finding only a void of black. "I've been looking for you for so long." the voice continued, Wooyoung still looking for the source. "Come. Come to me." Whoever the voice belonged to, they must have had immense power because suddenly it was like Wooyoung was thrown back to reality, eyes meeting San's for a moment. "Wooyoung?" But Wooyoung couldn't respond. His limbs moved on their own. <em>Must find him</em>, his omega told him and it was their sole mission. To find the man that had called out to him.</p><p>Tunnel vision followed, the only thing he could conjure up was the voice that kept telling him to leave, to search for <em>alpha</em>. It felt wrong. It wasn't <em>his</em> alpha, but it was definitely an <em>alpha</em> calling him. "Wooyoung, stop!" It was a direct order from his alpha, from his <em>mate,</em> but the strange voice was louder, more firm. It pushed aside the command somehow, making Wooyoung more determined to leave.</p><p>Someone was holding him down and he fought, jostling the beta to no avail. San was helping too. His omega didn't like that, hated that his mate was against him. <em>Mate should be on my side. Mate should set me free.</em></p><p>As he continued to wrestle his captors, the voice disappeared and for a moment Wooyoung was left in silence. Then, the howl came. <em>I need to go to him!</em></p><p>He kicked harder, Yeosang at a disadvantage since he'd been looming over his hind legs. He whimpered as he moved away, the omega rolling over and away from San. The alpha was looking at him, a gaze so strong and yet Wooyoung couldn't understand. He blinked at his mate.</p><p><em>"Find me!"</em> He ran out, being stopped short by Seonghwa as he came through the clearing. He must have said something, but Wooyoung heard nothing as the wolf came closer, observing the omega before locking eyes. </p><p>"Wooyoung, are you in there?" The omega couldn't answer, finding his voice lost as the stranger called out to him again.</p><p><em>"Get away from them. You don't need them."</em> He snarled instead. Seonghwa jumped away from his attack, pushing his mate behind him. The open path had Wooyoung running again, away from San. Away from the pack.</p><p>The voice in his head laughed as he ventured further, wanting to find where it came from. Wanting to find the man behind the voice. "You're so close." the voice told him and he sped up with renewed vigor. </p><p>He ran hard, until he could no longer breathe, panting to a stop in front of a shadowed tree. "I see you." The voice was closer, no longer in his head. "Peek-a-boo." Wooyoung's head craned up to find a looming wolf. Bigger than San. Bigger than Seonghwa. It sneered at him.</p><p>"Welcome my son."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. find me, please</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>an update !!</p><p>sorry for taking so long, 2021 has not been that kind to me, but I really want to come back to this for that reason and work with all the muddled feelings I have since the next two chapters are probably going to be hard for me anyway.</p><p>buckle in for some angst</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"I've been waiting so long."</em> His eyes shone red, dark and commanding. Wooyoung couldn't look away. </p><p>A whimper cut through the tension, Wooyoung glancing behind him to spot a heap on the floor. Very much female. Very much suffering. HIs mother.</p><p><em>"Mom!"</em> His father lashed out, curling a paw around him and snatching him away before he could even reach her.</p><p><em>"Ignore her. She's only here to work her magic."</em> He was pushed aside, forced to watch as his father growled threateningly at his supposed mate.<em> "Do it. Cast the spell."</em> She cried, shaking her head and the wolf barked out his command, "Do it or you die!" His mother sobbed harder and Wooyoung wanted to do something, anything to help his mother, but he knew the wolf before him wouldn't take it in kind. </p><p>She hung her head as a song soon filled their ears, tantalizing and calming. Like a siren, as Yeosang had explained. Her voice grew higher in pitch, Wooyoung's ears pressing down with every high note until he was forcing his paws over them to block out the sound. His father looked unaffected, red eyes stalking her every movement.</p><p>She fell over when it was done, Wooyoung trying to go to her. <em>"Stop!"</em> The alpha growled, motioning another wolf forward. <em>"Get her out of here. See to it she's kept alive. We might need her still."</em> The wolf bit the back of her tattered dress, pulling her away and out of sight. Wooyoung started after them, his father in front of him in mere seconds. <em>"Don't even think about it."</em></p><p>
  <em>"She's hurt. You have to help her."</em>
</p><p><em>"She's fine."</em> Wooyoung fell back, shocked. His father loomed closer. "<em>She tried to hide you from me. Don't you think that's unfair. Your own father?"</em> It was clear he was going for pity, but Wooyoung felt wronged. Sick to his stomach that this man even dare call himself his father.</p><p><em>"You are not my father."</em> The alpha chuckled darkly.</p><p><em>"Oh? Then why are you half wolf, hm? That wasn't your mother's doing."</em> Wooyoung's blood boiled, teeth snarling.</p><p><em>"I can't believe my mother loved you. You're a monster."</em> The alpha's eyes glowed a murky red.</p><p>
  <em>"Let's see how much of a monster I can be."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>His nose had gotten him somewhere up north, past their borderline for territory. San inhaled, trying to find his mate's scent again, but it had vanished. Gone. Just beyond the pack border, like Wooyoung ceased to exist.</p><p><em>"No!"</em> He cried, sniffing the ground in every direction. <em>"No, he's here! I know he is."</em> Jongho approached him carefully.</p><p><em>"San, please,"</em> he begged. He looked worried and San couldn't blame him. They'd been walking in circles for hours. <em>"His scent can't be traced anymore."</em> The alpha couldn't give up.</p><p><em>"It can! Just let me—"</em> Jongho tousled him, shaking him out of his reverie. </p><p><em>"It's no use. We've been out here all night."</em> He knew that. But he also knew Wooyoung could be in danger.</p><p>
  <em>"We have to find him, we have to—"</em>
</p><p><em>"San."</em> It was Seonghwa this time and San fell to the floor, defeated.</p><p><em>"We can't give up."</em> he mumbled, pathetic. His omega was out there, alone. Rogue wolves could have already got to him. <em>"I'm not going to give up."</em> He stood again. "<em>I'll keep searching forever if I have to."</em> The alpha didn't wait for their approval, dashing away from his pack in an effort to keep going. To find Wooyoung.</p><p>San knew he was being reckless now, ignoring the pack alpha and abandoning his beta, but Wooyoung was out there. Lost. Alone. As his mate, it was his duty to care for him, to continue the search even when it felt like a lost cause.</p><p>He crossed all of the north side, eastbound as he searched for a scent that ceased to exist. His wolf was restless with it, almost confused. He should be able to sniff his mate out no matter what. Why was he coming up short?</p><p><em>"San?"</em> The alpha expected Jongho, but he found Yeosang to be the one standing behind him. <em>"I think I know why you can't find him."</em></p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang had watched San bound away, desperate to find his one true love. The beta had never known the feeling, but something still settled in his bones. Made him want to help. He could still feel Wooyoung and that was enough confirmation to know he was still alive. But, like San, he too couldn't smell him.</p><p><em>"Let's head to the pack house."</em> Seonghwa said, forlorn as Hongjoong trailed after him. Jongho followed, stopping after realizing Yeosang wasn't going with them.</p><p>
  <em>"Aren't you coming?"</em>
</p><p><em>"No, I have to help them."</em> Jongho looked torn. Yeosang knew the other beta wanted to do the same, but there wasn't much he could do. This was about Wooyoung. <em>"I know Wooyoung is still alive. We should try, for San's sake, to help. Even if it means getting nowhere."</em> It was his duty as the omega's beta. He would see this through. Jongho sighed, glancing back at the pack alpha's retreating figure.</p><p>
  <em>"I'll let them know we'll be going back later."</em>
</p><p>Their search was as fruitless as San's was, faded scent a deter to their noses. Yeosang knew something was wrong, that Wooyoung hadn't been plucked off the face of the Earth, but he couldn't pinpoint why he knew that. <em>"It doesn't make sense.</em>" Jongho told them when they stopped for a break, limbs heavy from having run so much. <em>"Scents don't just disappear."</em></p><p><em>"Not unless you want them to."</em> Yeosang stated, well aware of the tactics he'd used in the past. But this was different. <em>"Wooyoung wouldn't have the foresight to do it himself."</em> Not in the state he was in. <em>"Someone must be covering it for him."</em> Jongho looked alarmed.</p><p>
  <em>"You don't think..."</em>
</p><p><em>"There's no other explanation."</em> His mother had to be behind it and if she was, it meant his father was involved, most likely using her magic for his own wrongdoings. "We have to find San."</p><p>When they do, San was just as distraught as he had been, if not more by their lack of findings. Yeosang told him his thoughts and San was shaking his head before the beta even finished.</p><p><em>"No, No! Wooyoung's father can't have him. I can't accept that."</em> Jongho trekked slowly, aware that San was fighting the possibility.</p><p>
  <em>"San, we have to consider all the options--"</em>
</p><p><em>"Bullshit, if Wooyoung got taken... it's all my fault."</em> He sounded like a wounded animal. <em>"I couldn't protect him! I couldn't keep him safe!"</em> Yeosang could see his despair and he felt for him. For the mated alpha who'd had his omega taken away. The need to protect grew stronger.</p><p><em>"We have to find them."</em> he told them. <em>"I know you know that Wooyoung is still alive. You can feel his heart the same way I can. It has to be enough. We have to trust in it."</em> Yeosang already knew San did. That was why the alpha couldn't give up. He felt more than Yeosang ever could. Knew the depth of his danger.</p><p><em>"But what can we do?"</em> Jongho pushed, asking for a plan that Yeosang didn't have yet.</p><p>
  <em>"I don't know yet."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>The passage of time seemed like a foreign concept to Wooyoung. He couldn't make out shadows in the dark, couldn't see really at all, but he could hear the sobs of a woman beside him. His <em>mother.</em></p><p>"Mom?" She cried harder at that, the sound echoing off the walls of the room they were confined in. Wooyoung reached out, but found that he couldn't. His arms were tied behind him. Giving up was all he had left, stuck in a pitch black room with no means of escape. He couldn't even move. "Why?" he felt compelled to say. "Why did you let it get this far?" Of course this wasn't his mother's fault, not entirely. But she was to blame for letting it happen. For letting his father treat her like a<em> thing.</em></p><p>"I was in love." she whispered, voice raw and scratchy. Like she'd been crying for days, weeks, maybe years. "I thought-- I thought your father loved me too. But I was wrong. So wrong." Wooyoung had already known that. When Jiho told him of her story, of her fear. She'd been setup.</p><p>"Did he promise you the world?"</p><p>"And more." Wooyoung can't help, but think of San. How hesitant he was. How patient he'd been. How he would rather hurt himself than admit to Wooyoung that without him, he could die. His father could never even compare. "I was naïve." she told him, cries no longer deafening. She was truly pitiful, Wooyoung would give her that. "I let him blindside me, take my love and shatter it. He used me." Anger bubbled beneath the surface and Wooyoung could tell this was only half of his wrath. "I wore rose colored glasses and told myself he'd come around. How wrong I'd been." She was quiet after that, tired out. Wooyoung felt his own eyes slipping.</p><p>"And then he gave me you." The anger had subsided. "I thought things would change. That this would be the start of something beautiful. But I couldn't tell him. Not after what he'd told me."</p><p>"What did he tell you?" Dread pooled in his stomach.</p><p>"He wanted to build a reform with lone wolves everywhere. He wanted an army to weed out the fated. He wanted them to hurt like he did." Fear struck him harder. For San, for his pack. He needed to get out of here.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>There was still no plan on how to rescue Wooyoung.</p><p>They'd made it back to the pack house, Jongho dozing off while San and Yeosang paced. "Can't you contact his mother?" San tried, utterly helpless and annoyed that almost a full day had gone by and he'd yet to find Wooyoung.</p><p>"Believe me, if I could, I would have done it a long time ago. Before I was even sent here." San knew that Yeosang was doing everything in his power to help. But it still didn't feel like enough. There had to be something more he could do. More to Yeosang being Wooyoung's beta.</p><p>"What if we tried to summon her?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"She came to you in a dream, right? Maybe we could make it happen again. The coven could help!" San was desperate. Anything he could do, he would do.</p><p>"I don't know, it may not work." </p><p>"There's no reason we can't try."</p><p>San told Seonghwa of his plan, sharing in Yeosang's skepticism. "There's no guarantee that this will lead anywhere San." And he knew, but he pushed it and Seonghwa was easy to wear down, especially when he could sense how distraught San was without his mate. "Alright, I'll tell Hongjoong."</p><p>The sun was rising on the horizon, the hint of daybreak as they made their way to the coven. The full moon long forgotten after Wooyoung's disappearance. Jiho was waiting for them when they arrived. "Eden called me." he informed, ushering them inside. "I should have realized this was bigger than any of us could have ever imagined." He called for Kyung. "Take them to the parlor, I've got to warn the others."</p><p>"Warn the others?" San asked.</p><p>"Since we'll most likely be doing a séance, there's a possibility that Jiho's power could waver. It's a precaution, more than anything. In case something goes wrong." Kyung seemed awfully cheery given the circumstances. He smiled as he led them to the parlor, a room in the farthest corner of the house set up with even more trinkets than the alpha could count. It even featured a cauldron. "No potions today, I'm afraid." Like that was what San had been curious about and not the simple fact that they still used that practice.</p><p>Jiho entered then, garnering their attention with the wave of his hand. "Take a seat." he instructed, gathering them around the only table in the room. San sat next to Yeosang who sat next to Jiho and so on. The previously lit room faded to black as Kyung pulled the blackout curtains shut.</p><p>"To help with the ambiance." he giggled. Flickers of flames appeared before San's eyes and he realized it was Jiho's doing, the man lighting more candles with the snap of his fingers.</p><p>"Be aware this doesn't work like a normal séance. Events like these usually require the other party to be... dead." San's heart dropped to his stomach at the mere mention of death. He hoped it hadn't come to that. "The wolf couldn't have killed her yet. I imagine he needs her alive for whatever he's planning."</p><p>"Even though I'll be the one summoning her, Yeosang will be doing our bidding. Are you prepared to handle that?" Yeosang looked worried but he agreed all the same. "Let's get started then."</p><p>They joined hands as Jiho cleared his throat. "We call upon the spirit of Wooyoung's mother to aid us in finding her son." he hummed. A pause... nothing. "We call upon the spirit..." It went on like that for a few minutes, the hairs on the back of San's neck raising the more the chant lingered, even when Jiho was no longer speaking.</p><p>Yeosang's hand in his began to tremble, the alpha sparing him a glance in worry. The beta's eyes were fluttering shut, tottering between consciousness. "Yeosang?" he whispered, a resounding <em>thunk</em> following. It was deathly silent as Yeosang picked his head up, regarding the room in worry.</p><p>"W-who are you?"</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Even though his body was contortioned uncomfortably, Wooyoung managed a wink of sleep. He struggled against the restraints once more. Still no give. He sighed.</p><p>He heard shuffling and his ears perked up, trying to decipher where it had come from. A spoon was pushed past his lips. "You need to eat." His mother said, forcibly feeding him another spoonful. Wooyoung lapped it up, the soup setting heavy in his stomach after not having eaten for a day. He coughed as his mother feed him more, unwavering in her movements.</p><p>"Stop." he chided, his mother halting momentarily before starting up again. "Mom!" Her movements ceased. "Mom," he started, brain whirling. "Your hands are untied." he worded carefully, unsure. She didn't say anything so Wooyoung continued. "Your hands are untied which means you can help me out-"</p><p>"Shhh," she hushed, covering his mouth with her hand. "Don't speak such nonsense. They'll hear us!"</p><p>"Mom, please-"</p><p>"No, no, no!" She was shaking, Wooyoung could feel it from where she still touched him. "I could never betray his trust like that. I can't-"</p><p>"I'm your son!" he pleaded, but it was no use. Her hand fell away. "Mom, please!" He could hear her mumbling, very resolute on not doing anything and Wooyoung grew frustrated. But more than anything, he felt defeated.</p><p>He heard something clatter, then something heavier and he called out, "Mom?" No response. "Mom?" He feared the worst. <em>"Mom!"</em></p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Jiho spoke first. "Are you Wooyoung's mother?" Yeosang flinched, falling out of the chair.</p><p>"How did I get here?" He looked down at himself, alarmed. "Who- what-" His hands roamed his body, panic in his eyes. "Who am I?"</p><p>"Should't you know? You called upon this wolf to help you protect your son." Yeosang— now presumably Wooyoung's mother<em>— </em>gasped.</p><p>"I-It worked?" They were met with confused expressions.</p><p>"Did you not expect it to?" Jongho asked first, because the others sure would have if he hadn't.</p><p>"I wasn't sure if it would. It was a shot in the dark, right after Hanbyul found me, I sang a spell for anyone to hear. I guess it was this wolf who'd heard it." So Yeosang had simply been in the right place at the right time. "But Hanbyul still got him. He's— he's—"</p><p>"Where is he?" San demanded, voice too loud, angry. He knew he shouldn't be, not when she was their only link to finding Wooyoung, but resentment still settled in his bones.</p><p>"In a room, I-I don't know where it is. He doesn't let me see when he takes me there." So much for summoning her spirit.</p><p>"Is there nothing you can tell us? No sounds or markers to distinguish it from the rest of the forest?" Seonghwa tried, aiming for more. San's hope relit.</p><p>"No, it's dark. I can't, he makes me— I promised..." Her words slurred together and suddenly Yeosang was collapsing again, Jongho reaching to catch him this time.</p><p><em>"No!"</em> San fell with him. "Come back! You didn't tell me anything!" He shook Yeosang's shoulders in a rage, Jongho pulling the beta away from his reach.</p><p>"San, calm down!" his beta warned. San slumped forward, ashamed of himself. Of what he'd become without his mate.</p><p>"I—"</p><p>"Let's go get some fresh air." Seonghwa led him outside.</p><p>They were met with too harsh sunlight, San blinking quickly to adjust to it. "San," Seonghwa prodded, the familiar feeling of reprimand in his tone. "You knew this could have gone worse—"</p><p>"Hasn't it already? Wooyoung's mother was of no help!"</p><p>"She was scared, San!"</p><p>"Don't you think I am too?" Seonghwa exhaled, long and drawn out, obviously irritated with San's childish logic.</p><p>"She's been running for as long as Wooyoung has been alive. You can't blame her for the way she is. Wooyoung's father has clearly taken precautions in assuring every base is covered, so we can't expect much. Wooyoung's mother still worries, especially for her son. Trust me." It was hard to do that when all San could feel was his mate's yielding heart.  "We'll think of something else, okay?" San sure hoped they did. If the way he acted with Yeosang was any indication, there was still a chance San could go rogue.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>When Yeosang blinked his eyes open, he was met with two things. First, the harsh light from the open window and second, a concerned beta fretting over his clothing choices.</p><p>"Stupid zipper. If it's broken, why doesn't he just get a new one?" Jongho grumbled, fighting with the zipper of Yeosang's jacket and apparently struggling.</p><p>"Beggars can't be choosers." he grit out, Jongho startling and dropping his hands all together. "Were you trying to undress me?"</p><p>"It's not what it looks like." he retorted, pink coloring his cheeks. "San said you looked uncomfortable so he suggested we dress you in something better suited to sleep in."</p><p>"Ah, so why are you the one doing it?" Jongho spluttered.</p><p>"You ask too many questions," He dodged the topic, handing over the clothes and standing up. "Since you're awake now, dress yourself." He left without another word. Yeosang chuckled.</p><p>He didn't remember much after sitting down, a distant memory now as he sat up. He wondered how long it'd been since then. An hour or two? Days? The sun looked like it had yet to set and it made Yeosang more hopeful that it had only been a few hours at most. A knock made him face the door. "Yeosang?" It was San.</p><p>"Come in!" San peeked inside, hesitant.</p><p>"I just wanted to make sure you were alright." he explained, head bowed and voice cautious. Yeosang nodded, but then remembered San wasn't looking at him.</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>"We were worried, you know." he finally meet the beta's gaze, sorrowful. "You were out for two days."</p><p>"I was?" the beta gasped, unbelieving. Two days unconscious. "Wooyoung, did you guys—" San was already shaking his head. Two days and still no Wooyoung. </p><p>"I'm sorry." He wasn't just apologizing for worrying them. He was apologizing for being useless, for not giving San the reassurance he so desperately needed. San's hesitance ebbed away as he stepped into the room.</p><p>"Don't be. We both knew it could be unsuccessful."</p><p>"Still, I wish there was more I could do." Yeosang knew he'd already given his all. Letting them use his body as a medium had already been beyond his own capabilities.</p><p>"You've done so much." San assured, but Yeosang felt incompetent either way.</p><p>It was a shameful walk back. <em>Mission failed</em> practically written on their foreheads. When Hongjoong saw them appear between the trees, he smiled, but it faded when he saw Wooyoung wasn't with them. He held back his questions, letting the group settle in the house before pulling his mate away. Yeosang was too tired to really care. He fell against the couch cushions, summoning a solution and coming up short. What he would do to get Wooyoung back...</p><p>Determination filled his veins and he stood up, shifting mid-stride as he set off again. On his own. Without Wooyoung, that pack meant nothing to him. He needed Wooyoung even if the omega didn't need him.'</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>He heard a door open, not in his line of sight, but close enough that a flicker of light passed through the room. He could make out the wooden floors and the bare walls before everything went back to black. "Let me go!" he pleaded, like he did every time someone walked in. But the person would always just laugh, much like the guy was doing right now.</p><p>"Can't do that, princess." his voice was scratchy, unattractive and Wooyoung hated the pet name he'd been given. "Big boss man needs you."</p><p>"He doesn't need me. He's a sick monster who's keeping me locked up for his own sick delusions!" he spat, ragged breaths making him cough. He didn't sound nearly as intimidating as he wanted to be. The man laughed at his misery.</p><p>"Trust me, you're worth more than you think you are." He said nothing else as he tightened the restraints, leaving with the slam of the door. </p><p>Wooyoung was alone now, his mother never came to see him after she'd fainted. it took a whole lot of screaming for someone to finally come in and check on them and when they did, the blamed Wooyoung for it. Even after negating their claims, they told him she wouldn't be back and that had stayed true. </p><p>He wasn't sure how long it'd been, going in and out of sleep most days, just trying to stay awake. He was only fed once a day and the person who came to give him his meals seldom said a word, No matter how many questions Wooyoung asked. He knew this might be his end. Any day now, his father would get what he so desperately sought after and he wouldn't need Wooyoung anymore. It scared him.</p><p>Not for himself, but for San. What that would mean for his alpha. Would he die? Would he go rogue? There was no telling what would become of him and it scared him the most.</p><p>He heard the door open a second time, confusion dawning. He normally wasn't fed until later, usually after he'd gotten another round of sleep and he opened his eyes to the darkness, trying to decipher a silhouette. "Hello?" he called, tentative. There was no response. "Is anyone there?" There wasn't movement either, but a pungent scent started to fill the room, enough to make the omega drowsy. "Wh's happ'nen..." He was out cold with those last slurred words.</p><p>It was colder wherever Wooyoung was now, shivering against the breeze that made him wake. He opened his eyes to a chilling sight: wolves on wolves as far as the eye could see. The omega gulped in fear.</p><p>"My son has woken!" A gravelly voice announced and the omega turned to see an older man on a rock formation, almost like a pedestal. "The time is near!" he told the wolves, wicked smile as he leaned closer. "It's only a matter of his mate's dedication." he sneered and the wolves howled in delight.</p><p>Panic washed over the omega at his words. What could they mean? What was about to go down?</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>It had only gotten worse for San as the days passed. His mind went to a dark place the more he went without Wooyoung. And he couldn't control how it affected his outward behavior. </p><p>He was more aggressive, skittish, an animal not to be reckoned with and for that reason he secluded himself. Away from the pack he'd always known because he was scared he would hurt them if he wasn't careful.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>"I don't like this, Alpha." Hongjoong told Seonghwa after he'd seen San scurry off at the sight of him. "He's so withdrawn. What if— "</p><p>"I know." Seonghwa couldn't even bear the thought, but with the way things had been going, it would only be a matter of time. "I'll talk with some of our neighbors. I'll get more search parties. It's crucial we find him now more than ever."</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Jongho and Mingi were out doing rounds, incessant on finding Wooyoung and saving everyone the trouble. Seonghwa had met up with neighboring packs to enlist more people, all of them on the hunt for San's mate.</p><p>"Do you think we'll find him?" Mingi asked, worried more than ever for their pack. Jongho knew what the beta was thinking. He knew what they were <em>all</em> thinking. San was one wrong move away from going rogue and if they couldn't find Wooyoung, it meant all hell broke lose.</p><p><em>"I hope we do."</em> They walked further up the mountain, running into a pair of betas from the neighboring pack who inform them of their findings. Not much has changed in that regard, they're not anywhere closer than they were before and Jongho's mind can't help but wander to Yeosang.</p><p>He'd been missing since they came back from the coven. The others had thought nothing of it at first, it was mostly the beta who had fretted, especially when night came and Yeosang wasn't in his usual post for the night. Jongho could guess the beta went on his own search, nothing else here for him.</p><p>Something about that irked Jongho. How Yeosang could up and leave without so much as a word. The beta was aware Yeosang lacked the common knowledge of pack culture, but that wasn't an excuse to run away. Not without back up, at least.</p><p>Still, they had more important matters to worry about right now.</p><p>Seonghwa rallied them up the next morning with troublesome news. "Some of the neighboring packs have informed me of the rise of lone wolves in the area. We hadn't called attention to it in case it turned out to be nothing, but some of the alphas have seen them clustering together. It's out of their normal behavior and they worry about an alliance.</p><p>"As most of you are aware, lone wolves never come together. It's not what they were born for, so this news has gotten a lot of us talking and we think we may be in for a fight." Gasps sounded around them and one of the alpha's raised their hands.</p><p>"Should we be preparing?"</p><p>"We have yet to decide how we'll move forward. Some of the other pack alphas and I will be holding a meeting tonight. Expect answers come morning." With that, he let them go and Jongho was the first one by his pack alpha's side.</p><p>"Are we really about to embark in war?"</p><p>"I think it may be more than war they're after."</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Darkness, muddled and murky like a lake of tar. It only got darker, San's mind and it was hard to distinguish much after that. San wasn't even sure how long it had been since he last set foot outside. Solitude was his friend. Solitude meant no one to hurt, no one to pain as he himself felt. The pain of being alone. Of being abandoned.</p><p>He knew not to blame Wooyoung, but his wolf still cried. Every day was step closer to falling under.</p><p>He startled, sitting up abruptly when he smelled it. Was he imagining things now? Could it really be—</p><p>"Is that—"</p><p>"No way!" He heard more mumbling, but he could care less about it, jumping out of his bed on autopilot. <em>Must find Wooyoung</em>, his wolf told him and he rushed forward, smacking past his beta and Mingi on his way down the stairs.</p><p>"Hey!" They called, but he was past listening, shifting just as he tumbled through the back door. "San!" Ignoring their calls, he moved with practiced ease. His omega was out there. Wooyoung was waiting for him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if you noticed, this book now says it will have 6 chapters instead of 5. I felt I might need to add more given what I have now and even still, I might consider one more to really wrap it up. it depends on how the fifth chapter goes really if I feel content with just doing 6</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>